Austin & Ally Scene oneshot
by angelblood97
Summary: Please read


She ignored the little voice in her head that was screaming at her to stop, and instead focused on the burning ache that was now consuming her. As she moved aside as, Austin stepped into the apartment, his muscular frame barely fitting through the doorway. Closing the door behind them, she led him towards the kitchen. Ally felt even more exposed now, standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing more than a flimsy housecoat. "There's drinks in the fridge. You can help yourself. I'm going to change."

"Okay, thanks," he mumbled, and watched in silence as Ally retreated down the hall.

Fighting every urge not to follow her to the bedroom, Austin opened the fridge door and grabbed

two cold bottles of water from the top shelf. The dim light of the bedroom reflected off the walls of the

narrow hallway. With the door slightly ajar, he could see the soft, silky fabric of Ally's

housecoat fall to the floor in a heap. His erection grew impossibly hard as her slim naked form

moved gracefully across the room. He leaned further back in the chair and watched as she

reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Noticing that she was almost dressed—and

not wanting to get caught watching her—Austin averted his gaze and sat upright in the chair. The

sound of Ally's footfalls behind him told him that she'd returned.

Ally approached the kitchen table and sat down opposite him at the table. She still felt a

little anxious about having a stranger in her house, but the feeling was slowly began to ebb

as need took its place. Something about this man was driving her insane with desire. Every inch

of her body longed to be touch by him. Trying to banish the thought from her mind, Ally

cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "So, umm, thanks for stopping by

tonight."

"Sure," Austin mumbled back "but I feel like an idiot. It wasn't even your bag."

He lifted the water to his lips and drank down its contents before setting the empty bottle. Feeling

like an idiot for not having offered it to Ally, he picked up the untouched bottle of water that

was sitting on the table, cracked open the cap, and handed it to her.

"No thanks. I had some before you got here. You drink it."

Austin shrugged indifferently and brought the second bottle of water to his lips. Why was

this woman having such an effect on him? He'd never been at a loss for words around a woman

before, so why now? He placed the second empty bottle down and slid out from the table.

"Thanks for the water. I guess I should get going."

"Oh, okay," Ally stuttered. Reluctantly, she stood up and followed him towards the

door, trying desperately to think of a reason to ask him to stay. Until a few hours ago, he never knew she existed, but now, with him standing only feet away, her body was

overwhelmed with an inexplicable need for him. As Austin's hand reached for the door handle,

Ally grabbed his arm and stopped him. Once more, she ignored the regret that was already starting to creep up, and against her better judgment, stood on her tiptoes, cupping his face in her

hands, and bringing her mouth to meet his. Austin's body tensed at her sudden touch. Ally

started to pull away but his strong, muscular arms captured her and pulled her closer. Her lips

parted and her body quivered in anticipation of his touch as his tongue forced its way into her

mouth.

Austin released Ally from his grip and took a step back, his breathing ragged. The

muted light in the apartment reflected off of her golden brown hair, accentuating

the graceful curves of her porcelain face. Bowing his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't

have done that."

"You shouldn't have done what? I'm the one who kissed you. If anything, I should be the

one who's sorry," Ally said in a rush, and took a step forward, closing the gap between them

until only a sliver of space remained "but I'm not."

Austin's body stiffened as Ally reached down between then and began to stroke his

growing arousal, causing him to shudder in response. A groan worked its way up his throat and

passed his parted lips as he wound his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, crushing

both his mouth and body to hers. The sweet taste of her played across his tongue and he

whispered against her mouth, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Words failed her and all Ally could do was nod. Taking Austin by the hand, she led him

in the direction of the bedroom. The black satin robe still sat in a heap on the floor beside the bed

and a small lamp provided the only source of light. Shadows flickered on the wall as they made

their way across the room towards the bed. The knot in her stomach tightened as she watched

him peel out of his shirt and toss it on the floor, his tawny skin glistening in the soft light. Ally

gasped at the exquisite sight of him. Intricately colored tattoos decorated his muscular arms and

torso and extended down beyond the waistband of the thin cotton pants that did nothing to hide

his still growing erection. Eager to see more of his magnificently chiseled body, Ally stepped

forward and hooked her fingers on the elastic waist of his pants, tugging them down just enough

to free him from the confines of his clothing. The sight of him sent ripples of pleasure coursing

through her body. Austin swiftly removed his pants and tossed them on top of the growing pile of clothes

that sat on the floor beside the bed. He pulled Ally into his embrace, placing one arm around

her shoulders and the other behind her knees as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her gently in the center of the mattress, and lowering himself on top of her. Hovering

just inches above her, his mouth found hers and he kissed her long and hard, their tongues

mating with each other. The sweet taste of her was intoxicating, but it wasn't enough, he had to

taste more of her.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he softly murmured against the warm flesh of her lips.

His hand trailed down her body, sliding over her hip and momentarily lingering at the hem of her

white t-shirt. He lifted the shirt over her head, revealing a black lacey bra that contrasted sharply

against the soft luster of her milky skin. In one swift and expertly choreographed movement,

Austin reached behind her back and unclasped the hooks.

Ally trembled as his mouth trailed down her neck and across her collarbone, leaving a

trail of fire in its wake. Her body tensed as he took her taut breast in his mouth and began to

suckle. His pull increased and his tongue grazed her hardening nipple, drawing out a sharp intake

of air from her as he brought her to the brink of climax. Ally arched her back, forcing him to

take more of her into his mouth. Her body ached with need as she undid the button of her tight

jeans and wriggled out of them, casting them aside with her foot.

Austin wanted nothing more that to take her hard and fast, to hear her scream his name as

her body trembled beneath him while she found her release, but Ally was special, she was

something to be savored, like a fine wine, so instead, he released her taut breast from his mouth

and slowly kissed his way across her stomach, stopping only to tug at the elastic of her black

satin panties with his teeth. Using one finger, he pulled them over her hips and tossed them onto

the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed.

Ally responded by spreading her legs in invitation, exposing herself to him completely

and begging to be tasted, to be caressed.

The scent of her drove him wild and made him grow impossibly harder. Austin lowered

his head between her legs and took her with one long, luscious lick. And with slow deliberate

movements, he masterfully stroked her with the tip of his tongue. The corners of his mouth

curved into a smile as Ally's body shuddered in response to his touch, but it still wasn't

enough, he needed to taste more of her. Dragging his fingers across Ally's velvety folds, Austin

slid one finger deep into her, drawing out moans of pleasure as he took all of her into his mouth.

Ally's hips moved in time with the slow thrusts of his finger, eliciting a deep guttural

moan as he caressed an intimate, sensitive spot deep within. The sensation increased as Austib

slid a second finger deep into her, keeping her suspended precariously on the edge of climax.

Austin withdrew his fingers and buried himself between her legs, licking up all the

pearlescent cream he'd drawn from her. "Come for me," he whispered hoarsely against her skin

before he gently stroking into her with his tongue.

Her body arched into him as his tongue moved in and out of her at a slow and steady

pace, torturing her with each movement he made. Ally choked back a cry of pleasure when

the soft pad of his finger rubbed against her over sensitized flesh, sending her over the edge.

"Oh God." she cried, and her hips jerked as a hard climax coursed through her body. Ally

spasmed in ecstasy as Austin's tongue continued to slide in and out of her, lapping up her juices

as she came in his mouth. Once the climax lost its hold on her body, and her muddied thoughts

began to clear, she pushed Austin onto his back and straddled his hips. "It's my turn now."

Ally bowed her head and leaned in to kiss him hard on the mouth, tasting herself on his

lips as she drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked. She worked her way down his body,

letting her skin slide sensually across the contours of his hard muscles. He twitched beneath her

as she grasped him in the palm of her hand and licked the droplet of pre come that had formed on

the tip. Inch by inch she took him into her mouth until she could feel him at the back of her

throat. Ally looked up at him through half lidded eyes as she took the entire length of him into

her mouth.

"Oh fuck yes." A low guttural moan escaped Austin's lips as he fisted her hair and thrust

himself further down her throat. His body tightened and he could feel his own climax coming

hard and fast as Ally took him even deeper into her mouth. But he didn't want to come, not yet.

He wanted to be inside her, feeling her pulsing around him as he found his own release. With one

swift movement, Austin grabbed Ally by the arms and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Please," she moaned. Ally tilted her hips up to him in invitation. The need to have him

fill her was almost overwhelming.

"Tell me what you want." Austin ran his fingers along the length of her sex before

spearing two of them deep into her body.

"I want you," She gasped.

Ausrin positioned himself behind her, and in one swift stroke, buried himself deep within

her body. "You're so goddamn tight," he moaned as her muscles contracted around him. "Is this

what you want?" He took his time slowly thrust into her, stretching and filling every inch of her.

"Harder," she hissed, pushing back against him, and driving him deeper into her body.

His strokes became harder and faster, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her as he took her

from behind.

"Come for me again, baby," Austin murmured softly in her ear. He smiled when he felt

her clench tightly as another climax ripped through her body.

Ally screamed his name as ripples of pleasure crashed over her body.

Austin slowed his strokes, drawing out her orgasm to an impossible length.

"Do you like that?" he murmured, letting his hands trail across the soft voluptuous curves

of her buttocks.

"Mhm," Ally murmured in response.

"Good, I'm not done with you yet. Austin's hand encircled Ally's waist and he roughly

flipped her onto her back. "Do you think you can handle more?"

Ally nodded her head in agreement but all thought was driven from her mind when he

slammed into her, hard, harder than she'd ever been taken before. His large hands dug painfully

into her hips. It would no doubt leave bruises, but she didn't care. There was something about

being taken this way—rough, hard, and fast—that turned her on.

"Harder," she moaned, edging him on and enticing him to giver he all he had.

"Any harder and I'm going to split you in half," Austin panted.

"I don't care," Ally screamed out.

Austin didn't need to be asked twice. If his little vixen wanted it hard, then that's what

she'd get. He released her hips from his firm grasp and brought his hands down to circle her

ankles, pulling them up and over his shoulders. He thrust into her again, penetrating her harder

and deeper than he had before, giving her every inch of him he had to give.

Ally stifled a cry. Her body was too petite to take the length and girth of him, and a

warm droplet of blood trickled down her thigh. He'd taken her virginity all over again, or so it

felt.

"Are you okay?" Austin uttered, and brought his lips down to meet her breast. "I can be

gentler."

"Yes… no. I mean, don't stop." The pleasure of being taken so roughly far outweighed

the momentary discomfort she felt.

Impossibly, he thrust into her even harder, eliciting a muffled scream from the beautiful

woman that lay beneath him. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"No, don't."

Austin smiled to himself. His little vixen liked it rough. But how rough? Raising his arm,

he brought the palm of his hand down on her ass.

Smack! The slapping sound of skin on skin reverberated through the air.

The biting sting of his hand making contact with her flesh sent vibrations throughout her

body. Ally had never felt so full in her life. Each stroke became less painful and more

pleasurable than the last. When the pain had all but diminished, she found herself thrusting

against him as hard as she could, their bodies moving in sync as he took her harder than she'd

ever been taken before. A scream built up in the back of her throat as she raced towards another

climax. Ally teetered on the brink of orgasm, and just when she thought she couldn't take

anymore, Austin thrust into her so hard that it lifted both of them off the bed. Being taken by him

was better than anything else she could've imagined. It was more pleasure than her body could

handle, and she toppled over the edge. Her knees trembled and she screamed his name as wave

after wave of mind blowing orgasm tore through her body.

"Oh fuck yeah. I'm coming," Austin moaned.

Ally's muscles gripped him tightly, and he could feel his body tighten as he relentlessly

pounded into her. With one last deep thrust he came, finding his release and spilling himself deep

within her. His strokes slowed and he gently eased himself out of her body. He collapsed on the

bed beside Allyy and immediately missing the feel of her warmth surrounding him.

"Oh my God," she panted out, fighting for breath that wouldn't come. "That was

amazing." Her body still quivered as aftershocks of an earth shattering orgasm skittered through

her body. "Why have I never done that before?" she asked, but the question was directed more at

herself than at Austin.

Austin drew Ally into his chest and held her tightly in his embrace. Brushing aside a

loose strand of hair, his lips trailed across the silken skin of her neck, and he smiled. He didn't know this little vixen that lay beside him, but he wasn't willing to walk away from her just yet.

Sex this amazing, and with someone as beautiful as Ally, didn't just happen every day. "What

are you doing next Saturday?" he whispered.

Ally rolled over on the bed and faced him, "You, hopefully." A smile played at the

corner of her mouth as she leaned in and kissed him.

**(creepy music plays)**

**...I'm baaack... :-)**

**hey,guys**

**did u miss me,cuz i missed u!**

**please R&R**

**And i need a beta.**


End file.
